


炸裂！大英政府把探长戳穿了！

by VICTIMABCDEF



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, 幽灵！探长, 无人物死亡, 灵魂离体, 联文, 麦狐狸和雷兔子的窝
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-02 23:54:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4078753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VICTIMABCDEF/pseuds/VICTIMABCDEF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>想蹂躏那些用文字虐过你的麦雷写手吗？想把喜欢的麦雷大大摁在键盘前说“梗在这里，给老子写”吗？投下你的选票，给出你的走向，七位团结紧张严肃活泼的高质量麦雷写手将挑选出得票最多的选项完成你的愿望！话不多说，开篇咯！</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1 by 弟控是美德

**Author's Note:**

> 本文走向由读者自主选择！文后将会给出走向选择，请在评论中回复你选择的走向编号！微博AO3同步统计，请不要重复投票，最后若两边相加总票数有相同，则再次单独统计微博票数，以最多票数选项为准

当事情第一次发生的时候Mycroft并没有表现出任何不一样。 　　

那个时候他正坐在自己住宅的东南面沙发里安静地翻阅送上来的报告。半小时前惹出麻烦来的那个U盘已经被他们处理好了，所以Sherlock也会像以往一样习惯性地到他们约定的地点取走他的兄弟承诺的东西。

然后他一抬头，看见那个头发灰白的男人正走进他的大门。

很少的可能会认错。身高，体型，标志性的灰发，些微透出青色的胡茬。这位苏格兰场的探长表情里带着一点儿警觉正在茫然地打量他身处的环境，仿佛在确认自己是否安全。他的眼睛——就在此刻，那双眼睛向着Mycroft转来，然后那位探长脸上的表情似乎显示着他也吓了一跳，之后他就消失了——正如字面意义上所说的那样，凭空消失。

Mycroft在第一时间里就站了起来。他走过去摸了摸那堵墙——它很结实，也并没有骤然的降温。Mycroft并不那么相信传统的灵异学说，但排除法总是有效的。他立刻召唤了Anthea，调取了半小时内三个角度的录像，但是里面什么都没有。Mycroft沉吟片刻，直接致电了苏格兰场的直线电话，得到的结果是Lestrade因为追捕嫌疑犯跳进零下三度的湖里，不幸得了重感冒请假一天半。

在等待监控网络响应的时间里Mycroft短暂地整理了一下他思维殿堂里的日程排期，好确定自己并没有因为行程紧张而变得神经质。

Mycroft偏爱于有规律的作息，此外他会做定时体检以确保自己处在最佳的状态。若简单地定义它为幻觉则成因存疑。毕竟，通常来讲，一个人的大脑的活动画面构成因素都来源于他们实际摄取的素材，但他十分确定自己并未见过这位探长的裸体——没错，如果将刚才他所看到的东西说得再确切一点儿的话：Lestrade方才全裸着，在Mycroft的房间里，走动。

方才Mycroft的描述中并不包涵衣物的描述就可以佐证这一点，而幻觉为何会表现为一个一丝不挂的苏格兰场探长的形式则令人费解。

Mycroft对自身的需求向来十分清楚——倒不是说他不想看。事实上，Mycroft对美的事物从不缺乏欣赏的能力，但如果他对此感到饥渴，他会知道。然而事实就是，即使是充分地考虑到他们之间的互动，Mycroft也只能认为自己对这位兢兢业业的探长存在一定的好感，而那甚至都还没有过渡到‘暧昧’的范畴里。

精确的十三秒钟后系统对他搜索的名字做出了匹配结果，Mycroft迅速察看了Lestrade所在病室的视频监控，画面显示这位探长正在安分地卧床休息，而放置的器材上来看他正处在不那么密切的医疗监护中。两个过于明显的黑眼圈和苍白得不那么正常的脸色显示着他的低烧可能转成了高烧——不管怎么样看，总之按照这些迹象所显示的，这位探长本人根本就没有可能突然出现在他的房间里。

Mycroft盯着那画面沉思了一会,简单吩咐Anthea对此做些关照，然后将这件事情暂时搁置一边。要知道，如果Mycroft打算从现在开始关心他身边所有的路人甲，那么很快他就可以胜任一个圣母玛利亚的角色了。

 

然而事情一再发生的时候，这件事情就显得有点儿不妙了。

“Lestrade探长。”

当Mycroft发现他走进门，而那个光溜溜的探长再一次愁眉苦脸又困惑地坐在他的沙发上时，Mycroft在门边驻了足，将他的小黑伞轻轻地点在脚尖前的地面上。他们的视线短暂地交汇了。

在片刻的斟酌后，Mycroft语气平静地问道，“请问，您是什么？”

Lestrade立刻松了口气，Holmes家的洞察力偶尔会让人感到宽慰，不用对一个状况外的人士解释他现在的状态让他觉得轻微好受些了。他有点儿尴尬地抓抓头：“好吧，我……我猜这有点儿难解释，但是你知道是怎么回事，对吧？”

Mycroft彬彬有礼地点头，而Lestrade很想知道他到底怎么能维持住那副面无表情的样子：“不是全部。”

那官员精确地让自己歪了歪头，“比如说，阁下出现的时候都一定要如此——”他斟酌了一下，“坦诚相见。”

“我试过了。”Lestrade脸色因为窘迫而发红，他夹了夹自己的腿就好像那样有用似的，“拿不起来，碰不到，更别说穿上了。”

“Hummmm。”官员若有所思地垂下眼转动了一下手里的小黑伞，以审视的目光打量他。

Lestrade沮丧地看着Mycroft严阵以待的三件套，揉了揉脸：“简单来说吧，我在试图打破某扇门的时候被某个人突然从背后袭击了，然后我就在这里了。他们先前是想挟持人质来着，我猜自己暂时没有生命危险，可能是处在昏迷状态，天知道。不过——”他抬头，发现Mycroft正在毫不掩饰地打量着他，似乎并不打算让自己装成对面的人穿得整整齐齐的样子。Lestrade被他看得轻微尴尬。那官员十足坦然公事公办的态度虽然不至于让他全身不自在，而况Lestrade也没有太多选择，但是不管怎么说，裸露在自己上级的天知道多少级上司面前终归是件让人不那么容易习惯的事儿。

Lestrade只好叹了口气，自己把话题继续接下去：“现在我大概是俗称的……幽灵？或是鬼魂？这一类的东西，”Lestrade手足无措地打了个手势，“大概就是那样子。”他突然间觉得低落起来，小声咕哝道，“好吧，考虑到我现在也不清楚自己是个什么东西，我猜也就不用热情地邀请你坐下了——‘招呼你坐下来’这回事儿看起来就像叫你‘继续站在那里’一样失礼。”

“请别这么想。”出乎他意料地，Mycroft立即用他一贯温和的声音回答道，向前一步并友好地伸出手去，“原谅我的失礼，探长先生。”Lestrade几乎是条件反射地握上去——当然那没用，政府官员那些骨骼分明的手指立刻戳穿了他的手掌。

“叫我Greg吧，探长什么的听起来就像些不入流的烂俗科幻片，”Lestrade有些抱歉地收回手，喃喃地跌坐回沙发上，“‘幽灵探长’，上帝啊。”

Mycroft报以含义莫名的官僚微笑，而后他走向Lestrade对面的沙发并坐了下来。他将茶壶搁上加热台，一如既往的优雅而且自然：“希望您能够理解，我只是需要一些时间来理解这件事。”

“当然。”Lestrade苦恼地叹了一口气，转着头打量了一会那些简洁实用的陈设，“要知道我也花了些时间——莫名其妙地出现在一个完全陌生的地方，还像个天杀的裸露癖。”

你并不是第一次来。Mycroft心想，但他并没有说出来，只是微微欠身给Lestade和他自己各斟了一杯茶。

Lestrade张口结舌地看着Mycroft给他们斟茶，眼皮跳了跳，视线落在自己的手上，他不太确定自己现在的状态能否喝得了这杯茶。

“英国人待客的礼数总是要周全的。”Mycroft就像能读心似的，慢条斯理地向他举了举杯，自己啜了一口。Lestrade再次无意识地伸手想去端那杯茶，但是手指悲惨地穿过了杯子柄，他皱起眉头做了个无可奈何的表情，并且敏锐地注意到Mycroft嘴角的弧度贴着杯壁略微上扬了一个很小的角度。Lestrade很高兴至少他还能娱乐到Mycroft，考虑到他现在的悲惨境遇——并且他实在佩服Mycroft居然到现在都还没有笑出声来。

“OK。”Mycroft若有所思地放下那杯茶，睫毛微微下垂，“那么您为何会来到这里？据我所知，我的住所并非最优先的选项。”

“我唯一的亲属只有我的女儿了，”Lestrade完美地理解了Mycroft未出口的询问。他叹了口气，眼角的纹路苦哈哈地挤到一起，“但一个父亲总不能在自己女儿的面前一天到晚连条裤衩也不穿吧？我猜那就是原因，”他嘴角抽动，“而Sherlock——天知道，在罪案现场做一个两百瓦的电灯泡已经很够呛了，我可不打算被他那个室友还是爱人的随便什么再枪杀一遍。”

“但事实上，舍弟并没有和那位可敬的医生同睡在一张床上。”Mycroft抬起眼，从语气听上去被轻微逗乐了。

“真的？”Lestrade再次拘谨地挪了挪自己的位置，开始考虑Mycroft慷慨地在此刻提供这个信息会不会是另一种方式的逐客。

“那么，您对接下来的事情有何打算？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【选项提供】  
> 1.裸露的探长幽灵不见了，真实探长醒过来，他尴尬地记得一切。  
> 2.接上，他不记得了，只有麦哥记得。  
> 3.其它裸露的人出现在麦哥家里（比如说小夏和医生……）（或者某路人，麦哥某同事）←每天一个不同的人裸奔  
> 4.裸露探长常驻了，在麦哥家的生活 。
> 
> 【Part2】作者透露： 福艾生一堆


	2. Part 2 by 福艾生一堆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 第二章新鲜出炉啦！看幽灵探长住进麦哥家里又发生了什么奇奇怪怪的事呢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 选项标注在文章后的说明中，请在评论里给自己想看的走向投票！

针对Lertrade受袭的调查行动出乎意料的没有任何收获，Mycroft调出警局的档案带给Lestrade看，他们已经开始做起了最坏的准备。但Lestrade本人对此的态度倒是比报告评估要乐观得多，他的身体还好，他能感觉到，没什么危险。

而在实体Lestrade被找到之前，幽灵Lestrade被暂时安排“住”进了Mycroft家的客房。

“一个稍事休息的地方。”这是Mycroft的原话，不过事实上更像是为他准备的私人空间，让他不至于无时无刻不保持希腊雕像似的角度——扭曲又尽量自然地遮蔽私密处。

房间内有张双人大床，铺着埃及棉的床单被褥，Lestrade这会儿有些可惜自己现下没有任何触觉，无法享受这难得的、远在他消费水平之上的奢饰品。

他虚虚地“躺”了上去，翻了个身，一不留神便穿过层层叠叠的被褥和床板漏到了床下头。床底打扫的很干净，没什么灰尘。Lestrade小声咒骂了一句，在他准备浮上去之前，靠近床头部分的一个小小的物件吸引住了他的目光。

Lestrade飘了过去，那是一枚图章戒指，看上去有些旧，光线的原因让他并不能看清楚更多细节，他下意识地伸手去捞，半透明的手指穿过了戒指。

哦，对，他现在是个幽灵了。Lestrade撇了撇嘴，出于好奇他将手指虚虚伸进戒指环里，尺寸差不多正好。

一阵甜甜圈香味不合时宜地传来，Lestrade离开了床底。他瞥了眼床头柜上的时钟，格林尼治时间晚上六点半，也许是Mycroft回来了。他穿门而过，来到餐厅。

“晚上好，Mr.Holmes。”Lestrade飘在餐椅后面，这角度正好将他下半身遮住。

“晚上好，探长。”Mycroft向他微微点头招呼，他脱了西装外套，在马甲外头搭了件围裙，手里拎着锅铲正在煎培根，“我吵到你了？”

“没有，我只是……闻到了香味儿，”Lestrade摸了摸鼻子，“不是培根，也许是我身体的那边……旁边有什么人在吃甜甜圈……”

“我很抱歉，在这种情况下，没法邀你共进晚餐。”

“没关系，没关系，你自便。”Lestrade扭着头向客厅看，“我可以去看个电视吗？”

“我来帮你打开。”Mycroft将培根盛到盘子里，摆到餐桌上，他摘了围裙，大步走向客厅，“新闻？”

“不不不，假话我们已经听得够多的了，不需要更多冠冕堂皇的……”Lestrade皱起鼻子抱怨那些虚情假意的政客，然后转眼想起来面前站的这位就是其中一员，“对不起，抱歉，我本无意……”

“你说得对。”Mycroft摆摆手打断Lestrade的道歉，他切换到下一个频道，并没有表现出因冒犯而生气的样子，“若不必要我也不会看新闻，镁光灯往往让他们口若悬河时候的法令纹变得更加深刻，该庆幸我从不用抛头露面。”

Lestrade被他漫不经心的戏谑逗的笑起来。

“电视剧？”

“不要推理的。容易让我想起你弟弟。”

“漏洞太多了。”Mycroft附和着嫌弃地摇了摇头，“脱口秀？”

“没什么好看的时候我倒愿意看他们拿各种名人扯皮。”

Mycroft转过身来，他对着Lestrade挑了挑眉，“尽管原因不尽相同，但看来我们对于电视节目的观点倒是有些一致，。”

“足球和《神秘博士》？”

“前者阿森纳，后者保留意见。等等，为了友好，我是不是应该把前者也意见保留？”

“开始新的赛季，没有什么可以阻挡我们，一切都很顺利！走在博格坎普仙境，当帕洛尔是我们的光芒……”

“枪手们看到阿森纳踢着最火热的足球！让我们看看阿森纳如何展示自己！加油，阿森纳，你是最火热的，继续说我们无聊，我们将继续进球！”Mycroft接上Lestrade的歌，他轻轻哼着，没Lestrade那么有力热情，平静温和倒也将阿森纳这首队歌唱的别有一番韵调，“如果可以，我会很乐意和你好好握个手。”

Lestrade不置可否地伸出他半透明的手掌，Mycroft抿起嘴角在上面虚虚拍了下，像个轻抚。

Mycroft将电视调到体育频道，节目正在转播一场网球比赛，他示意Lestrade自便，然后回到了餐厅。

在比赛进入中场休息的时候，Mycroft从餐厅里出来了。他在沙发的另一头坐下来，看上去心情不错。这顿饭吃的时间可真够长的，Lestrade有些心不在焉地想。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 【选项提供】  
> 1、探长点亮了附体灵技能：他发现自己除了活物（包括自己的肉身）别的东西都能附上去。（Pocket探长！）  
> 2、探长点亮了偷窥灵技能：百无聊赖的探长决定全方位多角度偷窥家中唯一的人——Mycroft  
> 3、探长点亮了背后灵技能：一天早上醒来他发现自己从客房自行移动到了Mycroft卧室，确切地说，是Mycroft床上。


	3. Part 3 by 请输入昵称

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 咩咩咩，时隔许久第三章终于出炉咯～跟之前一样，投票三天。选项写在文章下方的note里，在评论中给出想要的选项即可。大家可以猜猜每次的大大都是谁哦，说不定猜对的会有小奖励呢

Lestrade百无聊赖地看着Mycroft办公。“是的，探长先生，尽管我只是一名微不足道的小公务员，但非常有幸无需受到办公场所的限制，除非要出席一些连我这个等级的公务员也必须参加的会议。”Mycroft只向他淡淡地抛出这个说辞，就走进了家中的书房。

他不确定这是不是官员见他只能独自呆在家中闲晃，心生怜悯做出的破例举动。因为Mycroft对此并没有发表任何言论，但鉴于他并没有对Lestrade镶嵌在墙壁上的半张脸表现出任何不满，探长便自作主张地把那当成无声的邀请，大咧咧地飘进了书房里。

此时他正把自己小心翼翼地嵌在壁炉前那张臃肿的扶手椅上，只露出上半身（和人鱼线，他对自己的这个部位甚为满意，认为有必要炫耀一下）观摩大英政府办公的场景。老实说这有点无聊。Mycroft不是一言不发地对着电脑敲打键盘，就是对着文件挥笔疾书，偶尔也会拿起电话用他根本听不懂的语言说几句。Lestrade当然没有毫无顾忌地跑到官员身后看他到底在处理什么东西，那些文件上巨大的“机密”红章想必不是盖着好玩儿的，他还不至于如此不珍惜生命（虽然他也不太确定Mycroft要如何对付这个状态的他）。

虽然官员的脸比那些死气沉沉的家具要好看得多，但Lestrade还是百无聊赖。他闭上眼睛让身体下沉，穿过扶手椅，穿过锃亮的木地板，穿过地基，穿过……他浮了上来，看到Mycroft端着一杯红茶站在门边。

“你的探索活动结果如何？探长先生。”官员端起红茶，淡定地喝了一口。“原谅我没有为你准备茶水，鉴于……”

“啊，别在意，你知道我这个样子只能把茶叶浪费掉。”Lestrade摆摆手表示不介意。“底下没什么好看的，黑乎乎。不过我没法一直穿透下去，遇到了屏障。”他闭上嘴，思考了一会儿要如何解释那种撞上空气墙的感觉。

“唔……我能理解，那真遗憾。”

然而Lestrade并没有仔细听Mycroft说话，因为他发现官员的眼神正缓缓飘向奇怪的方向，就好像在凝视……

探长低下头。

“啊。”

他跌跌撞撞地向后退去，想把自己嵌进随便什么东西里面，好遮住那完美的人鱼线和过于“清凉”的其他部位。

下一个瞬间，书房里只剩下Mycroft一个人。

“探长先生？”

官员试探地问了一句，没有得到回应。他摇摇头，走向办公桌准备继续工作。可是他正准备坐下的时候，身后却传来一个尴尬的声音。

“呃……Mycroft？我觉得你最好别坐下来……”

Mycroft停下动作，缓缓直起身子，看了一眼身后，却没发现探长的身影。他沉吟片刻，目光滑落到办公椅上。

然后戳了一下。

“嗷！”

Mycroft忍不住扯起嘴角笑了一下。“抱歉，我戳到什么地方了？”

办公椅闷兮兮地嘟哝一声：“不太清楚，大概在手臂的位置吧。”他现在有点搞不清状况，不过从刚才那个巨大的西装裤阴影来判断，他应该庆幸自己还能发出声音，没让Mycroft直接坐到坐垫（同时也是他的脸）上。

“所以你现在能附到其他物品上，并能藉此恢复触觉了。”Mycroft一本正经地说出结论。

不过Lestrade倒不太关心那种事，因为现在当务之急是把自己从这张见鬼的椅子里弄出来。他闭上眼睛（当然，只是抽象意义上的），尝试回想起刚才附在椅子上的感觉，挣扎了几分钟后，他总算从皮椅里剥离出来，漏到了地板上。

“呼……”探长长出一口气，顾不上自己正光溜溜地躺在Mycroft脚下，肚子上还戳着一根椅子腿。他可不想一不小心又附到地板上。

官员体贴地替他移开椅子，同时转到办公桌另一面给了他一点隐私。

他爬起来，虚虚地坐到Mycroft的椅子上蜷起双腿。“好吧，我刚才好像附到了这张椅子上。”

“是的。”Mycroft轻咳一声，也坐到旁边的扶手椅上。“要不要做个试验？”

“你想干什么……”Lestrade本能地抱住膝盖。

官员纤长的手指支在下巴上思索片刻。“你稍等。”

他隐约听到楼上传来翻找的声音，开始思索要不要逃跑。随即他想到自己这个状态根本走不出这个房子，只好寄希望于Mycroft看在自己帮他带了这么多年熊孩子的份上网开一面手下留情。

虚掩的书房门再次打开，Mycroft手上拿着一个灰扑扑的帕丁顿熊。

好吧。他一点都不想知道全英国最聪明最有权势最淡定最冰冷的人为什么会有那种东西。

Mycroft似乎看穿了他的想法（抽象意义上的）。“这是Sherlock小时候的玩具。他的东西我都收在阁楼里。”

哦好吧。现在他也一点都不想知道为什么这个人要把弟弟的东西专门收藏在自己家里。

Lestrade看着摆在一堆机密文件中间显得格格不入的玩具熊。“你要我附上这个东西。”

“权当实验，或许这样你就能自由移动。”

“它脑袋上还带着警帽。”

“完美的巧合，不是吗？”

“可你的起居室里有一副高大魁梧的铠甲。”

“抱歉，探长先生，你想都别想。”

“为什么，我觉得那个很酷。”而且还钻进去过。当然他是打死都不会说出来的。

“太吵了。”Mycroft耸耸肩。

“……好吧你赢了。”

他凝视着桌上的小熊。过了几秒，又恼怒地看向Mycroft。“你能转过去吗。”

“嗯？”

“我紧张。”

官员脸上闪过一丝笑意，转过身去。

Lestrade小心翼翼地从办公桌后绕出来，让自己飘到玩具熊上方，尽量不去细想如此巨大的体型差异究竟要如何实现附体。他闭上眼睛，专注地回想着刚才的感觉。

“……Mycroft？”

官员转过身，方才躺在办公桌上的帕丁顿熊已经坐了起来。

“那么，探长先生……”他看了一眼小熊身上的制服，微微一笑。“Gregory，你现在是什么感觉？”

Lestrade试着动了动毛茸茸的双手。“嗨！感觉还不错！”他想站起来，却发现两只手臂根本不够长，只能狼狈地翻了个身，手脚并用地把自己撑起来。他小心翼翼地稳住本来已经够大，还戴了顶警帽的脑袋，走了两步。身体渐渐开始熟悉这种感觉，他又加快了速度，随即略显兴奋地扭头，正要说话，却一头栽倒在一叠文件上。“呃，好吧，其实不太好。”

Mycroft努力忍住窃笑，大英政府不应该对着一只玩具熊窃笑。“这只是权宜之计，我会想办法找到更符合人体比例的替代品。”

话音未落，他口袋里的手机突然震动起来。Mycroft对探长熊做了个抱歉的手势，走到书房外关上门。

“Holmes。地点？……我明白了，情况如何？好的，十五分钟后让Jeremy在门口等我。”

他收起手机，回到书房。

Lestrade不知用了什么方法把自己弄到了地上（应该是直接滚下来）。他用黑色塑料眼睛看了一眼巴别塔一样的Mycroft。

“Gregory，你的身体找到了，”

还没等他说完，探长熊就唰地站了起来。“真的？”

由于海拔太低，他没看到Mycroft脸上闪过的忧虑。“是的，Anthea刚才跟我汇报了。”

“那还发什么呆，快走吧！”帕丁顿熊兴奋地挥舞着圆滚滚的双腿朝门口跑去，还没跑出几步远就扑倒在地毯上。“……嗨！你就不能停止发呆，用你那两条该死的长腿为人类做出一点贡献吗！”探长熊趴在地上撑起圆滚滚的脑袋，忿忿不平地说。

Mycroft终于回过神来，弯腰抱起玩具熊，思索片刻，然后说。“恕我冒犯，Gregory，工作人员看到我抱着你可能会起疑，鉴于你……”

Lestrade贴着质地上乘的西装布料，想象了一会儿大英政府抱着一只玩具熊的场景。“呃，好吧……反正我也不一定出得了这个门。”他想起刚才钻进地基里遇到的屏障。

Mycroft抱着他若有所思地走到玄关。“或许你可以暂时附在其他方便携带的东西上。”他环视四周，拿起靠在伞架上的黑伞，看了一眼探长熊。

尽管只有很短的时间，Lestrade还是挺享受被Mycroft抱在怀里的感觉。他犹豫地（当然只是抽象意义上的）用塑料眼睛看了一眼黑伞，无奈地叹了一声。“好吧，先试试我能不能出去。”

Mycroft把黑伞跟玩具熊放在玄关柜上，自觉地转了过去。

Lestrade从玩具熊里抽身而出（他已经开始熟练了），偷瞥一眼Mycroft的背影，又附上了黑伞。

“可以了。”

Mycroft转身拿起黑伞，下意识地轻抚竹节形状的伞柄，随后打开家门，缓缓走了出去。关上门，走下门口的几级台阶，穿过小径来到路边，他查看四周，小声说了一句。

“Gregory，你还在吗？”

“嗯。我在。”黑伞里传来闷闷的回答。

远处出现一个黑色小点，是他的车。

Mycroft沉默片刻，略显犹豫地开口。

“有件事必须告诉你……你的身体状况并不算好。”

未等Lestrade回答，黑车已经停在Mycroft面前。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 下文走向：  
> 1探长的附身是有限制的，他在其他物体里待得时间越长，灵魂就会越虚弱。  
> 2探长附身的物体如果受到不可逆的伤害，他的灵魂就会直接溢出，不能再附在上面。  
> 3 探长迷迷瞪瞪附在麦哥表链子里，听到了麦哥和莫娘的交易，误会麦哥为利益不择手段，要求麦哥把自己放回医院。于是麦哥把黑伞放在了他的病床前就离开了。


End file.
